choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Ali
Jade, a character from the High School Story series, is a student at Hearst High. She temporarily moved to Berry High School in Book 3. She is first seen in Book 3, Chapter 2. Appearance Jade has brown eyes, curly dark brown hair in a ponytail and tanned skin. She wears a red and black shirt underneath a white striped black jacket. Personality Unlike some of her schoolmates, Jade is friendly towards Berry students, including your character and their friends. At the same time, however, she is still loyal to her school, even falsely accusing your character of sabotaging tryouts if you're also in the baseball team. Nevertheless, she quickly encourages Berry and Hearst students from the baseball team to a bonfire night, signaling her desire for reconciliation. She is highly enthusiastic about sports, especially baseball, hence the reason she joins the baseball team. Her love of sports also helps her bond with Caleb if he's still single. Sometimes, she feels concerned that her tomboyish nature prevents her from getting along with other boys who think she's not being feminine. In terms of clothing preferences, she favors simplicity, hence her decision to wear a simple green dress to prom. Chapters High School Story Book 3 * Chapter 2: Friends...or Foes? * Chapter 3: The Ones Who Got Away * Chapter 6: What Goes Around * Chapter 8: Missing in Action * Chapter 10: True Colors * Chapter 11: Questions and Answers * Chapter 12: Mall For It * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 14: The Big Night * Chapter 15: The Night is Young * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 12: Framed (Determinant) Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 13: Team Green (Determinant) Relationships Your Character Jade initially has a good relationship with you. If you play baseball, you will compete with her over the same position. In Chapter 8, she doesn't appear for tryouts, therefore Julian tells Your Character that s/he will get the spot. In the same chapter, Jade, Kara, and Max confront Your Character about it and it is revealed that Jade has received a fake mail saying that the tryouts were postponed. They claim that Your Character has set her up. Jade will say that she was going to give Your Character her vote for prom queen/king, but now she starts to be distant towards you. Once you have proved your innocence, she forgives you. Caleb She is an alternate love interest for Caleb if you're not dating the latter. In Book 3, Chapter 3, a premium option allows you to invite her to his and Ezra's party and improve her relationship with him. Another premium option in Chapter 8, allows you to send Caleb to a baseball game with Jade and improve their relationship together and share a kiss. Other Looks JadeBasebalUniform.png|Berry Baseball Uniform Jade_Prom.png|Prom Trivia * On Friday, March 2, 2018, it was also mentioned that she will be a member of the baseball team.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/3/2/high-school-story-book-3 * She appears briefly in High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 12 in a premium scene, if you decide to go to Your Character (High School Story)’s house for a little party. There, she tells them that it takes her about 45 minutes to run 5 miles, to Myra and Your Character (High School Story: Class Act)'s astonishment. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Jocks Category:Playing Cupid